


DickMonald's, A Monokuma x Male!Reader

by LynnsChaos



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Danganronpa 2 - Freeform, M/M, Pre-New Dangan Ronpa V3, get vored, lol mcdonalds, monokuma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnsChaos/pseuds/LynnsChaos
Summary: An intense love story between Monokuma and Y/N.
Kudos: 4





	DickMonald's, A Monokuma x Male!Reader

Kink Warning:  
-Vibrators  
-Public Sex  
-Vore  
-You are lush as he walked back to the table from ordering.  
“M-Monokuma, when will I be able to take… hah… this v-vibrator out,” Y/N said panting and blushing and sweating a little from the stimulation.  
“You can take it out when we get home,” said Monokuma, seductively laughing.  
Monokuma was obviously enjoying watching Y/N struggle to keep his erection from showing through his pants.  
Number 47! The cashier called their order number. “Go get the food, we can’t have it get cold can we?” Monokuma sexily said. Y/N obliged, as to not disobey his master’s orders, trying his best to cover up his large boner with a jacket.  
Y/N brought the tray of food to their table. They ate together as Y/N choked softly on his food from the stimulation he felt from the vibrator.

\------

After Monokuma and Y/N had finished their dinner, they got up and walked to throw away the leftover food and put the tray on top of the trash can, Monokuma pulled Y/N into the bathroom quickly and pulled them into a stall.  
“I lied, we’re not waiting until we get home to take out that vibrator. I’m so fucking horny right now and I can’t take it anymore,” Monokuma said dominantly. Monokuma pushed his belly button and out came a large 9 inch mechanical penis.  
“Come on, Y/N, can’t you suck me off?” Monokuma seduced. Y/N nodded and got down on his knees and started licking the tip of Monokuma’s dick. He licked up the shaft and then proceeded to take Monokuma’s length down his throat.literally getting shat out of Monokuma’s asshole

It was the afternoon, around 5 p.m. maybe. Y/N and Monokuma were in a McDonald’s, as they had no food at home. Y/N sat down at a table as Monokuma was ordering at the counter. But of course before you left the house, Monokuma had put a remote control vibrator in Y/N’s asshole. Y/N looked at Monokuma with a heavy blush as he walked back to the table from ordering.  
“M-Monokuma, when will I be able to take… hah… this v-vibrator out,” Y/N said panting and blushing and sweating a little from the stimulation.  
“You can take it out when we get home,” said Monokuma, seductively laughing.  
Monokuma was obviously enjoying watching Y/N struggle to keep his erection from showing through his pants.  
Number 47! The cashier called their order number. “Go get the food, we can’t have it get cold can we?” Monokuma sexily said. Y/N obliged, as to not disobey his master’s orders, trying his best to cover up his large boner with a jacket.  
Y/N brought the tray of food to their table. They ate together as Y/N choked softly on his food from the stimulation he felt from the vibrator.

\------

After Monokuma and Y/N had finished their dinner, they got up and walked to throw away the leftover food and put the tray on top of the trash can, Monokuma pulled Y/N into the bathroom quickly and pulled them into a stall.  
“I lied, we’re not waiting until we get home to take out that vibrator. I’m so fucking horny right now and I can’t take it anymore,” Monokuma said dominantly. Monokuma pushed his belly button and out came a large 9 inch mechanical penis.  
“Come on, Y/N, can’t you suck me off?” Monokuma seduced. Y/N nodded and got down on his knees and started licking the tip of Monokuma’s dick. He licked up the shaft and then proceeded to take Monokuma’s length down his throat.  
“Ngh… Y/N,” Monokuma grunted. Monokuma shoved Y/N’s head down onto his dick and came down Y/N’s throat. Y/N choked on the cum and pulled off of Monokuma’s dick.  
“Get up,” Monokuma demanded. Y/N obeyed and Monokuma roughly grabbed Y/N’s ass and spread his ass cheeks, making the vibrator fall onto the floor and bounce around as it vibrated on the floor.  
Monokuma then roughly spinned Y/N around and pinned him to the stall door, inserting his long cock into Y/N’s asshole. Monokuma thrusted roughly with no warning, which made Y/N lose his composure and start shaking.  
“M-monokuma! It feels s-o g-good!” Y/N cried out, squishing his body against the stall door. Monokuma went faster and started to massage Y/N’s nipples and bit down on his neck. Y/N moaned loudly. It was painfully obvious what they were doing as both of them were loud enough for anyone in the restaurant to hear.  
The sound of skin slapping got louder. Monokuma and Y/N’s bodies rubbed together even quicker as Monokuma got close to release. “Hah… ah… Monokuma! I’m gonna-” Y/N was cut off my Monokuma giving him a long kiss and cumming inside him.  
They pulled away from each other panting. Monokuma cleaned up his dick with the toilet paper in the stall and retracted his mechanical cock. Monokuma then started licking every inch of Y/N. Y/N moaned in pleasure from the sensation of the tongue on his most sensitive parts. Monokuma, licks Y/N’s asshole clean and sticks the vibrator, that had been on the ground, back inside of Y/N.  
Monokuma continues to lick up Y/N until he gets to his lips. They makeout intensely, their tongues fighting each other. Monokuma pulls away and looks at Y/N longingly. Y/N nods, knowing exactly what’s coming next.  
Monokuma begins the makeout session again, but this time begins slowly inserting Y/N into his mouth. His head fits perfectly in Monokuma’s mouth, however, Y/N’s torso felt a little full in his throat. With the way Y/N was curved, he slid down slowly and perfectly into Monokuma’s stomach. Monokuma felt so full. His stomach gurgled in delight as he walked out of the bathroom stall.  
“You have to stay in there until we get home now. You’ll be free soon,” Monokuma said to Y/N. Monokuma got into the car and drove home, Y/N still in his stomach.

\------

Monokuma and Y/N had finally gotten home. Monokuma was close to releasing you from his large belly, but he held it in tightly. He got out of the car and walked into their shared room. He sat on the bed, which was rather difficult to get up onto because of how big he was, and spread his legs.  
Monokuma expanded his asshole and proceeded to release Y/N from his tomb of stomach juices. Y/N came out head first, it felt like you were being birthed again. Monokuma moaned from the feeling of you sliding out of his asshole and Y/N gasped as he saw stars from the pleasure of Monokuma’s walls pulsing around his naked body.  
Once Y/N was finally free from Monokuma’s stomach he layed down in the fetal position. “Shower?” Monokuma asked.  
“Yeah, lets go.”


End file.
